realitygameshowcentralfandomcom-20200213-history
Danger
Danger was the eighth song by Fusion. The music video was released on September 11, 2016. Members J-Hope - Rapper + Performance + Leader Jackson - Rapper Jimin - Vocalist + Hip Hop Taehyun - Vocalist + Performance Shangri - Rapper Wonwoo - Rapper + Performance DK - Hip Hop + Vocalist Jungkook - Vocalist + Performance The8 - Vocalist + Hip Hop English Lyrics Note: Korean to English lyrics may be a bit off. (Wonwoo): You're in danger. You're in danger. You're in danger. You're in danger. You're always like this, you-you and I-I, this is your formula My phone is just a mere accessory Am I really your boyfriend? I'm sick Why do you push off expressing your feelings like homework? Are we in a business relationship? Or do you not like me? This magic spell Please be kinder, I'll recite it again today (Jungkook): We are like parralel lines, We look at the same place but are so different I don't have anyone but you But why does it feel like I'm outside of you? If I stay quiet, you ask "are you mad?" Well, did you even do anything to make me mad? (Jackson & Jungkook): You're a cutie and I am pitiful (The8): I hope there will be a miracle of you loving me more than I love you (Taehyun): You don't have me but I'm filled with you It's driving me crazy Oh~ (Jimin): Why are you doing this? Why are you making me into a fool? I'm warning you now, stop confusing me (DK): Are you joking? What am I to you? Am I easy to you? Are you playing with me? (Jimin): You're in danger right now, why are you testing me? Why are you testing me? Stop confusing me. (The8): Are you joking? What am I to you? Am I easy to you? Are you playing with me? (Jimin): You're in danger right now, why are you testing me? Why are you testing me? Stop confusing me. (J-Hope): It hurts so much because of you It hurts so much because of you It hurts so much because of you (Jimin): Stop confusing me (J-Hope): You're so bad You're so bad (Jackson & J-Hope): You're so bad~ (DK): Stop confusing me (J-Hope): You're not answering your phone I'm looking for how to unlock you I'm investigating a girl like you and your true feelings All you send me is a line or two through text Is this the relationship and dream that I've wanted? (J-Hope & Jackson): Where did my exciting love story go? Move out of the way, drama characters (Jackson): I rip out my hair hundreds of times because of you But you don't care, you think it's fine and you kick me around (Shangri): What am I to you? I hear about you from your friends rather than you I want you, I want you A girl like you, you're a con-artist, a criminal Who shook up my heart You used up my heart before the fire even started I can try to have a one-sided relationship but it'll be useless Maybe you're more comfortable with being friends instead of lovers I'm a love loser (Taehyun): You don't have me but I'm filled with you It's driving me crazy. Oh~ (DK): Why are you doing this? Why are you making me into a fool? (Jimin & DK): I'm warning you now, stop confusing me. (Jungkook): Are you joking? What am I to you? Am I easy to you? Are you playing with me? (The8): You're in danger right now, why are you testing me? Why are you testing me? Stop confusing me. (DK): Are you joking? What am I to you? Am I easy to you? Are you playing with me? (Taehyun): You're in danger, right now (The8): Why are you testing me? Stop confusing me. (Jackson): It hurts so much because of you It hurts so much because of you It hurts so much because of you (Jimin & Taehyun): Stop confusing me. (Jackson): You're so bad You're so bad You're so bad (Jimin & The8): Stop confusing me. -Song Ends- Line Distribution Jimin: 38.60 seconds DK: 31.60 seconds The8: 27.00 seconds Jungkook: 25.59 seconds J-Hope: 23.50 seconds Taehyun: 22.12 seconds Wonwoo: 21.75 seconds Shangri: 20.49 seconds Jackson: 18.30 seconds Jimin: 16.9% DK: 13.8% The8: 11.8% Jungkook: 11.2% J-Hope: 10.3% Taehyun: 9.7% Wonwoo: 9.5% Shangri: 8.9% Jackson: 8.0%